


On Top of the World

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted to go on the big wheel but we're not allowed on there. It's not nice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> because I wanted Liam to be able to go on the big wheel.
> 
> title from the Imagine Dragons song of the same name

From the moment they arrived at the venue for Radio 1's Big Weekend, all Liam wanted to do was ride the big wheel. It had been ages since he'd been on a ferris wheel and didn't see any reason why he couldn't just hop on it for a quick ride.

Memories of going to carnivals with Ruth and Nicola flooded his mind; the rides, the games, the awful food he could never get enough of. But most of all, he loved going on the ferris wheel.

Even squished between his two sisters – always at the request of their mother despite both of them rolling their eyes – the thrill of being able to see the whole carnival and its surroundings never got old.

He couldn't help it, the way he started missing home; the familiar pang in his heart that he'd felt almost all the way through the X-Factor. It couldn't hurt to ask, could it? Just one little ride on a ferris wheel couldn't possibly cause any problems.

Of course, no sooner had the request left his mouth was it denied flatly. Liam tried not to pout too much about it, but he was rather disappointed. He could never quite understand how the more famous he and the lads became, the list of normal things they could do dwindled.

Liam tried not to dwell on his disappointment, but even just _seeing_ it from the stage made it hard. Sure, being on an enormous stage in front of thousands of people was enough to make Liam feel like he was on top of the world. Yet for some reason, he still felt like he _needed_ to go on it.

"Has anyone been on the big wheel yet?" he asked during one of the breaks in their set. "No one? I wanted to go on the big wheel but we're not allowed on there. It's not nice."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zayn glance at it then back at him with a fond look. He shook his head lightly and Liam shrugged his shoulders as a sheepish smile spread across his face.

"Ridiculous," Zayn mouthed to him before the start of the next song.

The others teased Liam for being so obsessed with going for a ride on the big wheel, but Zayn kept quiet. He smiled at Liam when he started to pout again, bringing a small smile back to Liam's face.

After their last interview of the day, Zayn disappeared. Liam noticed because he started looking for refuge when Louis began teasing him, and he'd always been able to rely on Zayn for that. What struck Liam as strange was the fact that nobody seemed to know where Zayn went.

Zayn liked to be by himself; everyone knew that. But while they were on tour, there was hardly ever a time where a single one of them was truly alone. The fact that Zayn had managed to vanish seemingly into thin air in the middle of an event like this was, well, unheard of.

The last thing Liam wanted to do was get Zayn into trouble for sneaking off, so he tried to keep a low profile while on his search. He'd all but given up when he finally spotted Zayn making his way towards him.

"There you are!" he said with a relieved laugh. "I was starting to-"

"C'mon," Zayn said as he gently grabbed Liam's arm and started to pull him in the direction he'd just come from.

"What- where are we going?" Liam asked quickly as Zayn tugged him into the crowd.

"You'll see," Zayn replied with a glance over his shoulder to smile at Liam.

If there was one thing Liam didn't do well with, it was surprises. He continued to ask Zayn where they were going and why he'd run off earlier, but Zayn wouldn't tell him a thing. All he'd say was everything would make sense as soon as they reached their destination.

Liam was so preoccupied with the fact that they were literally running through the enormous crowd, somehow managing not to be mobbed, that he didn't realize where Zayn was leading him. At least, not until Zayn came to a stop in front of a short metal fence that surrounded the big wheel.

"Zayn, what're you-" Liam stared as Zayn hopped over the fence and gestured for him to do the same. "We can't!"

"It's alright," Zayn assured him. "I promise."

"Zayn..."

"C'mon Liam, you said it yourself: you wanted to go on the big wheel."

Liam shook his head as he laughed softly, sparing one quick look over his shoulder before he too hopped the fence. Zayn smiled widely as he took a hold of Liam's arm again and pulled him to where the operator was standing at the controls.

"All yours, mate."

"Thanks," Zayn replied, smiling at the man as he ushered Liam forward into a seat.

"But-" Liam protested as he looked at the rather long line that they'd just skipped. "What about-"

"Hush, Li." Zayn rolled his eyes as he sat down across from him and pulled the door of the cabin closed. "Just enjoy it, yeah?"

The corners of Liam's mouth quirked upwards as he kept silent, turning his head to look at the other cabins as the wheel started to move. He opted to keep a snicker to himself as Zayn gripped the edge when the cabin rocked, not wanting to poke fun of him when he was the reason Liam was here at all.

"This is incredible," he muttered softly as they were lifted into the air and everyone on the ground became smaller and smaller.

"Mhmm," Zayn replied. His grip hadn't let up on the edge of the cabin and he was staring determinedly at his feet on the floor.

"You alright?" Liam asked, reaching forward to gently put his hand on Zayn's knee.

"M'fine," he replied with a soft, nervous laugh. "Just...didn't think it'd be so _high_."

"You-" Liam laughed. "You didn't think a bloody ferris wheel would be high?"

"Shut it," Zayn snapped, fighting back a smile. "I did this for you, numpty."

Liam smiled widely as the wheel came to a slow stop once they reached the top. He got up from his side, sliding into the seat next to Zayn despite his protests.

"Don't! You'll tip us over!"

"I will not," Liam replied as he put a comforting arm around Zayn. "I'd have to weigh a lot more to do that."

Liam gently pulled Zayn closer to him in a hug, smiling more when he felt Zayn relax in his arms. He pressed a light kiss to Zayn's temple and chuckled softly in his ear.

"You didn't have to do this," he murmured softly.

"Yes, I did." Zayn turned his head to look at Liam and he placed his hand on Liam's thigh and squeezed it lightly. "If you'd seen the look on your face earlier, you would've done it too."

"How _did_ you do it?" Liam asked. "Paul shot me down as soon as I asked."

"I can be very persuasive." Zayn grinned. Liam rolled his eyes and Zayn shrugged. "Alright, so the operator's daughter's a fan."

Liam raised an eyebrow and Zayn let out a mildly embarrassed laugh.

"Promised to record a message for her in exchange for a private ride on this bloody deathtrap."

"Of course." Liam pressed his forehead against Zayn's and let out a soft breath. "Thanks."

"Any time, Li."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
